Guinivere
Guinivere (ギネヴィア Ginevia, Guinevere in the Japanese version and the English version of Super Smash Bros. Melee) is a major non-playable ally from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and a minor non-playable character from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the half-sister of Zephiel and the princess of Bern. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, it is stated that her mother was King Desmond's mistress. She went to Roy for help when she saw that Zephiel had gone too far. Unlike her older brother, she does not want a war to happen, and she still remembers how well they got along as children, before King Desmond attempted to kill Zephiel. Together with her lady-in-waiting, the cleric Elen, Princess Guinivere joins Roy early in the game in an effort to stop Zephiel. Eventually, she becomes the Queen of Bern after Zephiel's defeat, despite the protests of some aristocrats. Guinivere is usable on the trial maps of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade once you have completed the game nine times. Unlike other Sages in her game, she comes with the ability to wield Light Magic, as in the Jugdral Series. In Game Recruitment *Usable in trial maps after beating the game 10 times. Base Stats |Sage | Light |20 |29 |24 |24 |23 |24 |13 |25 |5 |6 | Anima - B Light - S Staff - A | Divine Recover |} Overall Guinivere's HP is very low for a Level 20 unit of any kind, but this flaw can be forgiven by her very high Defense and Resistance, as well as the ability to use Light magic, something other Sages cannot do in this game. When facing Berserkers with Devil Axes, she can take one hit, as long as it is not a critical. If there are any Angelic Robes left that can make her HP higher, the best way to go about it is to enter the secret shop in Chapter 21 and buy some from there and save them. Etymology Guinevere was the name of the Queen of Camelot; the wife to King Arthur who was torn between her love for him and Lancelot. Trivia *Guinivere fits the Nyna archetype, though in an odd way. She is a princess, although she is of the country that is invading, as opposed to the country that is being invaded. *She is also one of the two magic units in the Elibe Series that can both use anima and light magic for offense (the other being Eliwood's mother Eleanora). *She was also mentioned in Super Smash Bros. Melee in Roy's Trophy Profile with her name was the same from the Japanese version as Guin'e'''vere, then it later changed as Guin'i'vere in the English version of ''Rekka no Ken. Gallery File:Fe7ZepheilGuinevere.jpg|An artwork of Guinivere being held by Zephiel as they appear in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Guinevere.gif|Guinivere as she appears in Binding Blade. File:Guinevere Child.gif|Guinivere as she appears in Rekka no Ken. File:Guinevere sage magic.gif|Guinivere in battle in Binding Blade. File:GuinevereManga.jpg|Guinivere's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Bonus characters